Double-Sided
by Riley Garcia-Good
Summary: Take a look at Riley's life from being a singer to a wrestler, going from HWA all the way to WWE. And of course meeting the love of her life Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose. Riley the younger sister to the Bella Twins.
1. Kimberly Amanda Garcia-Colace

Hi my name is Kimberly Amanda Hemmings-Good. But I'm better known as Riley or Kimmy. Riley from The Shield and Kimmy from The Heart Angels. Yes I'm Them. Sweet, innocent, shy and cute Kimmy by day and bad ass, bitch, fearless Riley by night. I'm here today to tell you how it all started. It all started 12 years ago. I first started my career as a singer in The Heart Angels. I was the one who created The Heart Angels. Scooter, my manager, will say that he did but it's really me. I was suppose to be a solo artist like Justin but I can't do fuck all on my own so I asked Scooter if I can be in a band with 4 other girls. And to add things up all 5 of us are from Canada! I'm originally from Québec City but my parents decided to move to Cincinnati Ohio cause my dad had a job transfer. So yeah that's how I created The Heart Angels. Don't believe Scooter okay shh i never said anything. Anyways, I'm here today to tell you all how I became the longest reigning WWE Divas Champion in history, the most dominant Diva WWE has ever had next to Trish Stratus, China and Lita, I became Mrs. Good aka Ambrose and how I balanced my life has a singer and wrestler and yet still had time to go to school. Well last couple of months of school that is. I was in grade 10 when everything happened at the same time. So yeah hope you enjoy my long journey and amazing story!


	2. My new life begins

**I just came up with this randomly. I know it's kinda short but yeah. I'll try to improve soon. Riley and Jon are gonna meet for the first time next chapter. And I know School Boy records wasn't invented yet but still. (School Boy records is the compagny that I want to sign if I ever I get famous one day. Yes I'm a singer and no you can't hear me sing.) Just go with it please.**

~12 years ago~

I was an ordinary girl living in Cincinnati Ohio. I'm 16 and still in school. Thank god I only have two more years of school. I was in the downtown area with my acoustic guitar in my hand and my supposedly amazing singing voice. I say supposedly cause I personally think I suck but everyone else in the freaking world say that I'm really good. Anyways, so yeah I was in the downtown area in the parc full of people. I sat down on the grass, opened my guitar case and started to sing random songs. People dropped money, and other people stayed to listen to me. Every time I finished a song everyone started to clap. As the ended, I placed my guitar back into it's case and I went back home. As I got home, I went upstairs to go take a shower. 30 minutes, yes I take 30 minutes showers sue me, I went to my room, and got dressed in my pjs. I opened my guitar case to count how much money I ended up getting. 347$ and 68 cents. Wow. Shopping spree here I come! But money wasn't the only thing I got. I set my money on my bed and frowned.

"I card?" I said to myself. I picked up the card.

"School Boy records…...? HOLY FUCK THAT'S SCOOTER BRAUN! MY DREAM MANAGER!" I started to flip. Then my dad came into my room ready to beat up someone and he also had a bat in his hands.

"What's wrong?! Who the fuck do I need to hit?!"

"Dad calm down. I was only freaking out cause early remember when I left to go to the parc and play the guitar and sing?"

"Yeah."

"Well it happens-"

"Wait how much did you gain from that?"

"347 and 68"

"Damn!"

"I know! But that's not the only thing. I also got a card."

"A card?"

"Yeah. From Scooter Braun!"

"Wow that's cool!"

"Thanks dad. But please don't say cool…"

"Okay well it's almost midnight. Go to bed."

"But- it's Saturday…."

"I don't care. Bed. Now." I groaned.

"Fine." I got in my bed and went to sleep.


	3. Well he was cute

**This is it. Kimberly and Jon are finally gonna meet! I'm gonna skip 2 years cause like yeah my story. Riley is in The Heart Angels now.**

~2 years later~

I was now famous with The Heart Angels. 2 years now I've been in the band with 4 amazing and talented Canadian singers just like me. My parents went to work so I was alone in the house. I decided to go this place in Cincinnati where they teach you to wrestle. I quickly change into this and went with my best friend and bandmate Jessica. We got there and the gym smelled so freaking bad that my eyes were watery. I looked at everyone that was there and I looked down at my outfit.

"I feel like I'm a bit too over-dressed…" I said to Jess.

"A bit over-dressed?! Man Riley, that's like saying this gym smells a bit!"

"Jess be nice!" Then some guy dumped into me.

"Hey watch where your-" I looked up and stared into the most beautiful bluest eyes I've ever seen.

"Um. Uh. H-hi." I stuttered.

"Hey. Sorry that I dumped into you. Drake my friend pushed me." I looked to his side to see a guy smiling and waving at me, I giggled and waved back.

"It's fine. Accidents happen." I giggled and walked away.

"Damn he was hot." Jessica whispers to me.

"Jess.."

"Sorry, but it's true."

I giggled when to the locker room. Every guy was staring at me. As I walked pass them some creep takes my wrist and drags me to a stale bathroom. I was screaming and begging someone to help me. Then the door opened and a guy pulled me away. I pushed my hair back and I saw a guy beating up the guy that was trying to rape me pretty much. He stopped and just stared at the dude.

"T-thank you" My voice was shaking a little.

"Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice. He turned around and helped me up.

"Y-yeah.."

"Are you sure cause your voice is shaking."

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just a little scared."

"Next time go in the girls changing room."

"I am in the girls changing room."

"Really?"

"Yeah" I pointed at the sign.

"What the hell are guys doing in a girls- Oh right okay make since."

There was a silence for a few seconds.

"Riley."

"Huh?"

"Riley."

"I'm sorry."

"That's my name. Well it's Kimberly but everyone calls me Riley."

"Oh. Nice to meet you Riley. I'm Jonathan."

"I'm gonna go with Jon." He just chuckled.

"I know it's a little early to ask this but will you out with me?" I blushed instantly and really hard.

"Um." I cleared my throat.

"Sure. I'd like that." We both smiled at each other and he walked aways.


	4. AN

So I have another story in mind but I don't know if I should start writing it cause I'm really not done with this one. What do you guy think? Should I start writing my other story or no?


	5. My not so dirty little secret

**This is a short chapter cause I'm in pretty much in a hurry.**

**~the next day~**

I finished off my training for the day and let's just say that Jess wasn't much help. My trainer, Les Thatcher, said that I need to train 3 times a week. So it's gonna be hard to keep this from Scooter. I didn't tell you that? Oh oops sorry well now you know. Yes I am secretly doing wrestling cause I know he wont allow me to do something other than wrestling.. Any way, the next day I decided to tell the girls.

"Hey girls can I talk to you guys for a sec?" I sat down in front of the of the girls.

"Yeah sure." Nicole, one of my bandmates, said turning off the tv.

"What's up?" Kelsey, another one of my bandmates said as she sat in front of me on the ground.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" I asked them looking down.

"Yeah sure anything." They all nodded.

"Well Jess knows this already but I've been keeping a secret from Scooter.."

"What is it?!" They started to freak out like they all broke a nail. Man I hate girly girls… I'm not a girly girl. I'm a not a tomboy but I'm also not a girly girl I'm basically in the middle.

"Calm your tits jeez… Okay so the secret is that I've started to wrestle. They looked at me and started to smiled. They knew how much I loved wrestling. I tune in every week to WWE and shit. They smiled at me kinda creepy. Well in my eyes they were creepy.

"What…." I said kinda scared.

"We're gonna keep the secret. We pretty much know how much how much you love wrestling. And we're all in this together. But we have to go to every training you have to go to." Skylar said. Oh I'm gonna have fun with this. She's only saying this because she wants to see the cute guys that are there. Even though I already have dibs on the cutest and only hot guy that's there. And I'm going on a date with his this Saturday. Fuck yeah! But wait until she and this smell the gum. Oh I'm gonna die of laughter!

"Alright fine deal." I smirked a little.

**Sorry that it's short. I'm in a huge hurry. I pretty much did my best. Also mind giving me reviews. Telling what to change and what to keep and what not. Also like I wrote in my other update, I have another story in mind. Should I start to finish it or finish this one first?**


	6. Date time!

Jon texted me that we would go see a movie. Let's just hope it's not a scary movie. I hate them with a passion. So I decided to dress up casually. Now don't get me wrong. I'm still a girl. On the outside I maybe look like a girly girl but trust me on the inside I'm far from being lady-like. So I may look more like Brie on the outside but I'm more like Nikki on the inside. So my bandmates and the older sisters helped me get dressed for my date with Jon.

"You know what should she wear? Something sexy to impress him!"

"Nikki it's just a movie date nothing serious just calm down." I said putting on my make up.

"Well I know the perfect outfit for you little sis!"

"She's not wearing something hippie like you Brie…"

"It's not hippie-like Nikki calm down. Here come with me!" Brie grabbed my wrist and we went to her closet. She showed me the perfect outfit for my date with Jon!

"I was saving it for a special date and for a special guy but I guess it'll be for you instead."

"Brie. You'll find your special someone I know it!" I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Now come on I need you girls to do my hair! I wanna dye it-"

"Mom won't be happy about that."

"I already asked her and she said it was perfect."

"Oh okay then. What color?" I grabbed her wrist and we went downstairs where the girls were.

"Alright Sky do you have the hair dye?" I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yup I have it right here!" She handed the box of hair dye to Brie and Nikki. I first washed my hair. Then Brie and Nikki started to dry my hair. After that was done they started to dye my hair chestnut brown with light brownish blond tip highlights. Then Kelsey curled my hair and then boom my hair and makeup was done! My outfit was being pressed by Brie. I was pretty much ready. All is missing is Jon to pick me up. Brie was done pressing my my tank-top and jeans and I put the entire thing on.

"How do I look?" I was completely ready for my date.

"Holy fuck Rilezz! You look hot!"

I giggled and blushed a little "Thanks girls" I heard the doorbell ring.

"Ooh Jon is here!" I put on my shoes and opened the door.

"Shit and here I thought I looked good!"

"Hi you must be Jon, I'm Brie and this is Nicole. We're Kimberly's older sisters."

"Hi nice to meet you." They shocked hands. And then he handed me tulips. Eeeep my favorite flowers!

"Sorry there wasn't anymore roses. Tulips was all they had."

"It's all good. Tulips are Riley's favorite flowers anyways." Nikki winked at Jon.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Yup! Later girls!"

"Bye!" They all waved. Jon and I left to go to the movies.


End file.
